In the hunting industry today, many outdoorsmen are interested in capturing their activities and experiences in video and audio form. For instance, some hunters choose to record their “hunt” and “kill” so that they can later review the video and share the video with friends and fellow hunters. It should be understood that references to “video” recording or capture includes, although not necessarily, audio recording.
Presently, several different ways exist to do this. For example, some hunters ask a second person to accompany them. In doing so, the second person records the hunt and kill using traditional video recording equipment. However, having a second person along complicates the hunt and negatively affects the hunt's success because a second person introduces additional noises, scents, and movements, which may have the undesired effect of causing animals to flee.
Other hunters use a tree or tree-stand mounted device for holding video recording equipment. However, by attaching the video recording equipment to a fixed object like a tree or tree-stand, the hunter's ability to reposition the camera to record the hunt and kill is severely limited.
Still other hunters choose to use a video camera “free hand” to video themselves hunting. This method requires multi-tasking and involves more movement and is very difficult to do successfully and can be dangerous if not impossible.
Some of the existing prior art references and products in the marketplace provide devices for attaching a traditional video recording device, such as a camcorder or digital camera, to a hunting bow or gun. These devices traditionally mount to a bow using the pre-existing receptacle originally designed for attaching vibration dampening device called a stabilizer or mount to the telescope on a gun.
One problem that arises with current products is that these existing devices are rigid and are attached in a fixed position with limited adjustability relative to the weapon. Even the devices which are adjustable are only minimally adjustable and are only adjustable at a specific joint, usually with some form of locking mechanism. Typically, each joint is only adjustable along one axis. Therefore, the hunter is limited on the adjustments which may be made, and the adjustments usually take more than one step to accomplish. These existing forms of adjustment prevent the hunter from quickly and easily repositioning his video recording device. Moreover, the existing forms of rigid mounting devices have multiple parts and add significant weight and bulk to hunting bows or guns. In addition, such adjustments are further complicated in inclement weather and/or when hunters are wearing loves. Also, adjustments make noise.
Another problem which arises is that these existing devices rely on some form of tape, cassette, SD card, film or memory storing device which the hunter must remove from the recorder and copy, store, or transfer them to another playback device. This prevents the hunter from easily showing the recording to others or electronically transferring the recording without using another device such as a personal computer.
In some embodiments, the present invention utilizes technology known in the art such as ball and socket joint connections for forming a flexible assembly. One well known example of this ball and socket joint connection technology is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,206.
What is needed is a solution to address the various problems associated current devices used to record hunting activities.